Second chances
by mercius
Summary: What if instead of Sirius, Harry falls through the veil? What if Harry was given the chance to go back to life, but at a cost? Follow Harry Potter as he is given another shot at life, but with side effects. Set after OOTP and before HBP. Contains spoilers for DH, and HBP. first fic ever. Rated T just in case. all warnings inside. Characters may be OOC


**DISCLAIMER:** This fanfiction contains some stuff from Overwatch. I used Imp/Devil/Witch!Angela Ziegler/ Mercy for this story, and Reaper's condition as well. Thus this story was inspired by OVW lore. Bear with me, please!

 **WARNINGS:** This story contains explicit self-harm imagery, and descriptions. It may contain suicide ideation in future chapters as well. If you are easily triggered by those things exit immediately!

 **A/N:** This is my first ever fanfiction so sorry if it's not the best but I'm trying! Chapters will be uploaded as regularly as possible. This chapter in particular took me around 2 hours to complete.

Now onto the story itself! Hope you enjoy.

\- Mercy

 **A second broken chance.  
Chapter 1: A proposal.**

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Bellatrix screamed the killing curse, aiming towards her pathetic cousin. What she did not expect, however, was someone taking the curse instead of Sirius Black. Sirius fell down on the stairs near the veil as he heard Bellatrix shrieking. Bellatrix Lestrange, Voldemort's most loyal deatheater, fired the killing curse at Sirius Black but instead hit Harry Potter. The person her beloved master wanted to kill himself. She was shocked. No, that would be an understatement. She hated the boy, but did she want to kill him? No, not really. After all it was her master's job. She was instructed that she should not kill Harry Potter or else she would have to meet with the Dark Lord's wrath.

She saw as the Boy-Who-Lived fall through the veil. It seemed to take forever. Before she knew what she was doing she apparated away. What was her master going to think? Even if she did kill him, and didn't get punished for it, she couldn't bring the body back. She had made a big mistake.

Sirius got up immediately after hearing Bellatrix's shriek, but was not prepared to see what happened next. His godson, his beloved godson whom he cared about so much, fell through the veil. He was gone. Before he fell he saw his face. He was drained from all color, his eyes were darker, duller, but the there was still surprise on his face as he fell. Sirius stayed still for a minute, not being able to register what was happening around him. He felt numb. He continued staring at the veil when it all came back to him. Suddenly everything got really loud. There was someone shouting his name, shaking him. _Remus._

" _SIRIUS! SIRIUS! SIRIUS WHAT HAPPENED?"_

But he just couldn't listen. He finally realized it. His godson was gone. Gone.  
 _Gone. Gone. Gone. Gone. Gone.  
_ The word was practically mocking him. _It's all your fault. If you haven't been so careless. Pathetic. You failed Lily. You failed James. And now your own godson?_ He didn't realize he was now crying. Hot tears streaming down his face, as he let out a strangled sob, and got his hands to his mouth. He managed to speak out.

"Remus.. He's.. He's gone.. Harry. He fell down the veil. Oh . Why?! _HARRY!"_

Sirius was now yelling. He was so preoccupied with the scene of his godson dying right in front of him that he did not even realize that all deatheaters had disapparated, and that everyone else left was now staring at either Sirius, or the veil numbly. Sirius just couldn't care anymore.

Black. That's the first thing he noticed. Everything around him was pitch black. No light, no sound. Nothing. A voice was heard "Hello?" He realized he was the owner of that croaky voice. He seemed to be falling. But oh, how calm everything was. Even though there was nothing around him It's like all worries had gotten away. He was floating carelessy, and he felt as if he didn't want to care. Not again. He liked it here. Wherever he was. The quiet was giving making him feel safe for some reason. He wanted to stay. Then several things happened at once. He heard someone calling a name. "Harry." The voice was soft, and kind. It seemed familiar. It spoke again. "Harry.." Harry? Has he heard that name before? He knew this name, but couldn't remember from where. He felt light stinging in his ribs. Then without any warning, the stinging increased to incredible pain. He hugged himself as he felt as if fire is burning his insides. It hurt so much. It was an unbearable pain, but somehow he felt as if he had experienced worse. The pain stopped. Then he remembered. He was Harry Potter. Every single memory from the last several years of his life came down crashing. He remembered the small cupboard he used to have as a bedroom. He remembered meeting Ron, Hermoine. Everything. Every single memory. Then he remembered falling through the veil, trying to save Sirius from dying. _Sirius_. His beloved godfather. He remembered pushing him out of the range of the killing spell so that it hit Harry instead. Harry had died, but he managed to save Sirius, didn't he? That was all it mattered. As he continued to fall he started thinking to himself.

What if somebody gave him another, another chance at life? Would he accept it? _Probably not._ Why didn't he want to continue on living? He was dying, but did he want to be given a second chance? He knew there were a lot of people that cared about him, and would miss him if he died, but did he really care? He did, of course. Deep down he knew he cared, but he just couldn't reach in so deep right now. This feeling of numbness, and carelessness started during the third task of the Triwizarding tournament last year. He vividly remembered the night at the graveyard. How he saw Cedric's body fall to the ground as the last words spoken before his death repeated in an echo. _Kill the spare._ Those words continued haunting Harry throughout the last year, but it wasn't the only thing. People say you can't remember pain, but he did. Oh, he did. After the third task, he couldn't stop blaming himself, and he was repeating everything that had happened that night in his head. It haunted him in his nightmares.

Before his fifth year at Hogwarts, before the dementor incident, Harry had developed an unhealthy habit people didn't know about. The habit of inflicting scars upon himself. It was the only thing that helped him after a nightmare. The only thing that made him feel something other than pain. Of course, he had his happy moments as well, but he always felt more relieved seeing his scarred sleeves. He didn't just randomly start thinking about harming himself one day.

It was two weeks after he had arrived at the Dursley's. Harry had decided on cleaning up his trunk a bit to distract him when he accidentally cut his finger on a broken quill. It stung a little, but nothing too painful that he couldn't handle. Then a little switch flicked inside his head. He liked the pain. It distracted him from the events of the third task better than anything else. Soon he started using broken glass to harm himself. He managed to hide it pretty well. He was surprised, yet glad people didn't ask why he wore long sleeves during summer. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a very quiet "pop!".

"Ah, here we are!" A purple-haired woman had appeared out of nowhere. Her skin was pale, and her eyes were violet, her lips were also a deep purple. She stretched, looked down at Harry, and smiled. "You managed to do it. Good job."

"Yes, yes I did manage it. I'm happy about that. As happy as you can be about dying."

"Ah, but I can tell something is troubling you, dearest Harry."

"You gave me my second chance, I managed to save Sirius, I'll go see my parents and Cedric and Sirius will continue to live. I'm glad. There is nothing troubling me, Angela."

"You always were a horrible liar, you know. I've known you for a year and ever since the beginning it was quite obvious when you were lying."

"Well—"

"I'm going stop you right there, Harry. I think a small part of you wants to go back. To see your godfather, your friends, your actual family. Don't you miss them? I know you do. You can go back. I can take you back to life."

"Why would you do that? I have nothing to give you. Last time you told me that if I manage to save Sirius, I'll be the one to die. That was the trade, wasn't it? One life for another."

"You have other things for trade." Angela snapped her fingers, and two flames appeared in front of Harry's chest. "I explained to you about horcruxes, correct? Voldemort had created 7 horcruxes, but I never told you what the 7th one is. It's you Harry. You have 2 souls inside of you. One belongs to Voldemort. If you give me Voldemort's soul, I'll bring you back. That's the soul that gives you your parselmouth abilities. When I remove it from you, you will be able to control your true abilities. So what do you say?"

Harry stared at her in awe the entire time. Angela stuck out her hand. Harry took it.

It has been three weeks since Harry's death, and nobody was taking it well. Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin went back to Grimmauld Place 12. Remus did mostly because he was concerned for Sirius' wellbeing after his godson's passing. The moment they arrived, Sirius wasted no time, and went straight to his room. He barely slept or ate anymore. He spent his time blaming himself for his godson's death. Remus would sometimes force him to eat, but the food tasted like nothing. His eyes had dark circles underneath them, and he had lost a lot of weight. He might as well die this way.

One day, someone appeared in his room, but it wasn't Remus. It was a purple-haired lady. She looked at Sirius for a moment before opening her mouth to speak.

"Hello there. You must be Sirius Black." It wasn't a question, more like a statement.

"My name is Angela Ziegler. I am an Imp – a fate changer. I'm aware of the death of your godson, Harry Potter, and I'm truly sorry." She said with a hint of pity in her voice. "I know what it's like to lose a beloved one, but that's not why I'm here today. I'm just going to tell you something that may make you feel better." Sirius couldn't believe what he was seeing. He stood up, now in a sitting position in his bed. " _You believe your godson is dead, wizard. But he lives."_ Angela spoke the last words, and handed Sirius a purple crystal, at the size of a penny. And with that she disappeared again. Sirius stayed in his bed for a couple of minute, processing everything that has happened. He practically leapt out of bed, not before falling on the floor, of course. I guess this is what happens when you don't use your legs for hours at a time, and not eating enough. His feet were killing him, but he needed to go and see Remus. He needed to tell him what has happened.

He stumbled down the stairs and ran to the kitchen.

"Remus!" Sirius croaked out. "Remus!"

"Sirius?" Moony went to the kitchen to surprisingly see Sirius standing near the counter, holding something in his hands. "Are you okay? What's going on?"

"Remus, do you know anything about Imps or 'fate – changers'?"

"I think I may have heard something about them before. That they are rare, and come to either deliver news or grant you a wish."

"An Imp visited me just now. She said her name was Angela or whatever, and came to tell me something. She told me that Harry is alive, but didn't specify anything more! She just gave me this stone, and left." Sirius handed Remus the stone. "Please, don't think I'm crazy. I'm telling you she came and-

"It may be true Sirius, however we must speak to Dumbledore about this. Right now." Remus cut him off, and grabbed a handful of floo powder before throwing it in the fireplace. "Come on."

At another place, Harry James Potter stood awoke.

TBC..


End file.
